Cordura
by Tsukimine12
Summary: "Quien dice que Hinata Hyuga es la más cuerda de todas, la que menos sufre y la que menos siente, no saben qué tan ridículamente equivocados están" ¡Para Bella Scullw! Posibles Spoilers de "Mi dulce castigo"


**Cordura **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esto está dedicado a **Bella Scullw, **por ser una gran sensei y darme sopilers de sus historias *-*

¡Esto es para ti, Bella-sensei!

Pequeño fragmento en honor a **Mi dulce castigo, **propiedad exclusiva de **Bella Scullw, **esto fue echo con su permiso. **Advertencia: **Posibles Spoilers de la historia.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

-Hinata-chan…

-¡NO, NO! ¡LARGATE! – Las manos se colocan fuertemente a los costados de su cabeza, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro. Sus gritos le destrozan la garganta, las lágrimas empapan sus mejillas sonrojadas, y los espasmos recorren su pequeño cuerpo con fiereza – ¡LARGATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO!

Hinata se siente asustada, sola, confundida y desesperada. Débil, frágil y sin esperanza alguna. ¿Por qué aún la persigue? ¿Por qué no la puede dejar en paz? ¡¿Por qué no entendía el peligro que corría al estar cerca de ella?!

-¡Hinata-chan, por favor, escúchame! – Naruto le ruega con desesperación, tomando firmemente sus manos con las de él, porque no soporta verla así, porque quiere protegerla y mantenerla en sus brazos y hacerle entender que está bien, que no fue su culpa, que jamás lo será.

-Déjame, Naruto-kun. – Se encoge y ante sus ojos zafiros aparecen una Hinata aún más pequeña, pérdida y llena de remordimientos –. P-Por favor, déjame.

Naruto no escucha la razón, y esta vez no es diferente. La toma en brazos, se sienta en el piso con ella y la aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho, balanceándose y arrullándola con ternura. Porque él no entiende, no comprende la agonía en que Hinata se haya cuando está cerca de él, porque ella fue entrenada para matar, y no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente con él.

Y es que Hinata perdió parte de sus sentidos, ahora todo huele a sangre fresca y oye puros gritos de agonía y terror (Y, oh, dios. Es como escuchar a los mismos ángeles cantar, porque su lado sádico quiere los años de antaño, y lucha por salir y matar y destruir, aunque el resto de ella no se lo permita), y Naruto Uzumaki tiene ese chakra que emana odio y ganas de asesinar de forma cruel, y ella se ve tentada con lujuria y deseo por hacerlo.

Pero son las noches (oscuras, gélidas y llenas de ese aire tétrico como cuando eran diosas y se acercaban a darle su juicio por su propia mano), en que todo se esfuma para llenarla de abrumantes sentimientos que la ahogan y la matan y la hacen querer llorar hasta morir. Pero el derecho a la muerte se le fue arrebatado sin miramientos, y ahora soporta los reclamos, las acusaciones y las palabras malditas de cadáveres que la persiguen en sus más profundos sueños, hiriéndola y destrozándola como ella hizo con ellos, volviendo todo una pesadilla más cruel y torturosa noche tras noches. Los gritos la despiertan continuamente a media noche, por lo que prefiere durar despierta el resto del día. Su aspecto decae con más frecuencia, pero ¿realmente importa?

Ella ya no es una ninja, una _Kunoichi, _así que su aspecto ya le importa muy poco. Se ve al espejo y no se reconoce, y está bien, porque así evita – aunque sea tan poco que ni se note –, el recordar la forma de la asesina que mataba a sangre fría, ofreciendo su cuerpo con lujuria y placer para una noche que se convertía, la mayoría de las veces, en la última. Evita recordar a la asesina que disfrutaba de los gritos de terror, las suplicas y los llantos histéricos de los demás, que mataba con crueldad e indiferencia a sus víctimas, que justo ahora se removía en su interior, queriendo salir a la luz y seguir con su reinado.

-N-Naruto-kun… – Hinata llora silenciosamente, ya no tiene energías, y esos el que le preocupa, porque – _¡Mátalo! Maldita sea, ¡Mátalo! –, _y ella piensa que se volverá loca y perderá la cordura que le quedaba. Hinata no quiere terminar como Sakura, simplemente no quiere –. P-Por favor, aléjate de mí…

-No me pidas eso, princesa. – Besa su frente, y ella aprieta los dientes porque odia que le digan así –. No dejaré tu lado, nunca.

-¿Sabes que si quisiera te podría matar, verdad? – Es una cuestión bastante simple, tan simple y sencilla que a Naruto le parte el alma –. S-Sabes que en cuanto a eso yo no vacilaría, ¿No es así?

Silencio. Silencio. Hinata odia el silencio, porque es lo que queda al final de todo. Naruto lo odia, porque en él vuela la respuesta que tan bien sabe, que le destroza y le quema, pero aún ahora intenta negar.

-Shh, calla, Hinata-chan. Es mejor olvidar todo. – La aprieta contra sí, porque ésta vez no la va a dejar ir. A vuelto a hacer la de antes, de una forma cruel y amarga, y no la piensa dejar ir, a dejarla sola. _No otra vez. _

Y ¡Oh, dulce, dulce ironía! Porque Hinata quiere alejarse de él esta vez. Quiere borrarlo del mapa y olvidarse de él _(¿Naruto? ¿Quién es él?), _aunque al final termine en su sueños de noche y sus delirios de día. Y es un deseo tan fuerte que la despierta _(Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… ¿Me extrañas?) _y ella teme otra vez, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza para alejarla.

_(Mátalo, Hinata-chan~) -_No…– _(Llévatelo a la cama. Una buena noche y lo desapareces del mundo) -_Lárgate… ¡Lárgate! – _(No puedes evitar lo que somos, Hinata-chan. No importa lo que digan, eres una Kunoichi, y una Kunoichi nunca es vencida) _La risita campante, melodiosa e inocente es como un maldito chillido en su mente como un eco estruendoso, tan diferente a los alaridos de desespero que ella da: - ¡No…No…! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! – _(¡Deja de ser débil, Hyuga! ¡Hazlo, HAZLO!) _

-¡NO, NO! – Hinata se retuerce y llora y grita y se aferra con fuerza hasta encajar las uñas en el cuerpo de Naruto, que no da ni una queja, pues su corazón está siendo desgarrado y roto por una escena ya tan conocida para él – ¡Naruto-kun, por favor, no dejes que me lleve! ¡Por favor! ¡NARUTO-KUN!

La aferra tan fuerte como puede, la besa una y otra vez, le susurra palabras tiernas y – _Estás bien, Hime-chan, no dejaré que te vuelvan a apartar de mi lado –. _

Hinata no oye, está demasiado ocupado tratando de sujetarse a él, de no caer en el abismo de la locura, de la perdición y el tormento en el que las demás han caído. Ella tiene que salvarse, porque está segura que la profundidad en su mente es mil veces peor. Porque la ve a _ella (_con su risa inocente, cantarina y llena de una malicia bien encubierta. Con su aspecto sensual y su aire tímido y angelical. Con su mirada perla sádica y su piel manchada de sangre, y sus manos de forma delicada y uñas filosas y sucias, _oh, tan sucias_) con las manos alzadas y los brazos abiertos, invitándola a reunirse con ella. Le muestra su sonrisa cruel, las piernas abiertas y le llama y le canta y le susurra de forma tentativa que vuelva a los viejos tiempos, a los tan _exquisitos _viejos tiempos que a ella le matan y desgarran y le tiran para que caiga de una vez y pierda la poca cordura que se ha salvado en ella.

Naruto está triste, porque ha sido su culpa que a ella le suceda esto. Porque todos pudieron evitar su sufrimiento a sus amigas, pero prefirieron quedarse de brazos cruzados y _¿Quién las necesita, al fin y al cabo?, _el precio es tan grande que le duele siquiera verlo.

Hinata se rompe a cada torturoso minuto de llanto, hasta caer en la inconsciencia en su mundo de pesadillas, aun gimiendo de miedo y aferrándose a él como si fuera su salvavidas y su ancla al mundo real. Y quizá porque así lo era realmente.

Quien dice que Hinata Hyuga es la más cuerda de todas, la que menos sufre y la que menos siente, no saben qué tan ridículamente equivocados están.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Oh, si! *O***

**¡Estoy tan orgullosa de esto! Nunca pensé que podría escribir algo así en dos minutos (más o menos e.e), y déjenme decirles que estoy de lo más satisfecha -w-**

**Dedicado a todas las lectoras/es que leen "Mi dulce castigo" (quien no lo haga, ¡vayan rápido a leer! Su alma será feliz *-*) y les aviso que contiene spoilers, quédense con la duda sobre que es (?) yo si lo sé...o tal vez no, lalalá~ **

**¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Porque a mi, y a Bella-sensei, nos gustó mucho! **

**Nos leemos~**

**Bye xD**

**¿Merezco algún review? **


End file.
